Star Trek The Last Condor
by TheLostCanary
Summary: The Enterprise is called away to save the crew of a burning cargo vessel; but is it a ruse? Meanwhile, Kirk learns what Gordon West is going to try to do with THE LAST CONDOR!
1. Chapter 1

**STAR TREK: THE LAST CONDOR**

(teaser)

Three Transporter signals shimmered into existence and solidified into the forms of Captain James T Kirk, Doctor Leonard McCoy and Mr. Spock. Kirk looked about at the small foothills in the distance behind them, and then he looked forward at three medium sized prefabricated structures before them.

"Where is everyone," McCoy asked.

Spock flipped opened his Tricorder and scanned ahead; familiar whine of the device cutting through the air. Spock pointed ahead at the structure in the middle of the camp.

"There," Spock simply said.

And then, if almost on cue, two men stepped out of a door and headed toward the Enterprise's landing party.

"Let's go," Kirk said, as he headed toward the two men.

"Jim," McCoy said as they made their way, and noting that the two men were empty handed, "I was hoping they'd have that compound ready to go the moment we got down here. Every moment we spend down here is another moment that the outbreak on Aravia-IV can become even worse."

"I know Bones," Kirk said, "let's see what they have to say before we read them the riot act. Spock," Kirk said to his Vulcan first officer, "how long will take us to get to Aravia-IV at Warp factor 5?"

"Three days, seven hours, seventeen minutes and a few odd seconds," Spock replied.

The three friends made it to a wooden fence which had a swing door as an entrance just as the two men did on the other side of the fence. Both men were dressed in standard gray jumpsuits.

"Greetings," the taller of the two men said to Kirk and the others, "my name is Gordon West and this is my associate Parker Downs."

"Thank you," Kirk said back, "I'm Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, but I regret we don't have time for the usual amenities. We were hoping that the medical compound we contacted you about would be ready to go at a moment's notice."

"I'm sorry, Captain Kirk," Gordon West said back to Kirk, with a pleasant smile on his face, "I have no idea what you're talking about. We received no such message."

Kirk's own pleasant smile vanished in a flash. He cautiously looked over at Spock, then back to West.

"We don't have time for games mister," Kirk said, and then he pointed at West. "Thousands of lives could be lost if we don't get that compound to Aravia-IV in time."

Gordon West looked to his assistant, Parker Downs, who simply shook his head.

"Again," West said, "We have no idea what this is about. In fact," West added, "we don't have any medical supplies here, with the exception of a standard medical kit. So with that said, I would like to ask that you leave here; immediately."

And with that, Gordon West and his assistant turned and walked back in the direction from which they came.

"Mister West," Kirk said to Gordon as we walked away, "this is a medical emergency, and if I have to, I will search this compound to my satisfaction."

West stopped walking, as did Downs, and they turned to face Kirk. Gone was the pleasant look on Gordon West's face; replaced with a look of anger.

"No," West said back to Kirk, "I don't think so Kirk. You should have taken the opportunity to leave when I offered it."

The situation became tense the moment West spoke his words.

Suddenly three spherical energy fields appeared; one incasing each of the Enterprise's landing party.

"What is the meaning of this," McCoy demanded.

Kirk drew his phaser.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Parker Downs said to Kirk. "The phaser beam will ricochet back and forth inside that force field for probably four or five thousand years before the energy depleted, but killing you instantly."

Kirk looked to Spock, who simply nodded his head.

"Unfortunately," Spock said to Kirk, "he could be right."

Kirk shifted his attention back to Gordon West.

"I don't know who you are, or what you think you're doing," Kirk stated sternly, "but…"

Gordon raised his hand slightly, prompting Kirk to stop his verbal warning.

"If you say one more word," Gordon said, as he came inches away from the force field incasing Kirk, "I will have Mr. Downs kill your Vulcan friend. So that we understand each other, let's get one thing clear, Captain Kirk; from this moment on you are my prisoner and there is nothing you can do about it."

(cue theme song of STAR TREK)

 **A Simple Truth**

Within moments of being captured behind the spherical energy shields, which were faintly visible to the naked eye, six more people came out of the structure, including a very attractive blond woman; her jumpsuit accenting her feminine figure. The woman came over to Gordon West and stood by his side; the two were obviously an item.

"Now listen to me Kirk," Gordon West said, "I'm going to deactivate the force fields one at a time, starting with yours. If you or your men resist in any way; you will all die."

"Alright," Kirk said. "The fact you haven't killed…us…already means there might be a safe way out of this for you."

West laughed.

"Yes," West said, "I was wondering if you'd try to play on my sympathies. But make no mistake, Kirk, your options are limited. By the way, this is my lovely wife; Melani."

Kirk's glance met Melanie's glance.

"I have heard much about you Captain Kirk," Melani said, not missing a beat. She flashed Kirk a warm smile.

"Ma'am," Kirk said to her. "I assure you that…if this were to stop right here…and …now…the charges your husband faces…and you…too; would be much less severe."

Melani was about to respond, but Gordon cut her off.

"My dear," Gordon said to his wife as he looked back to Kirk, "let's get these gentlemen inside before they get a sun burn."

In moments, Kirk, Spock and McCoy were all released from the force fields, and their hands were tied behind their backs. They were led into the small camp.

"Who are you," Kirk asked Gordon, "and what exactly are you doing here on Outpost E10?"

"All in good time; Captain Kirk," Gordon replied with. "There is even a possibility, though I admit that it is a small one, that you might actually consider joining us."

"You never know," Melani interjected, "the captain is known to have an adventurous spirit."

As Kirk further engaged Gordon in small talk, Spock took the opportunity to take in the surroundings. The camp was arranged in standard outpost formation; three structures surrounded by boundary fences. Before arriving at Outpost E10, which was located in a binary star system nearly a hundred light-years from the Klingon neutral zone, Spock had familiarized himself with the Outpost crew manifest. And while the names Gordon West and Parker Downs were included, Spock was beginning to think that the men presenting themselves as West and Downs were most likely imposters. If the two weren't imposters, then Spock's conclusions were clouded by uncertain events that would put in jeopardy his ability to extrapolate a course of action; should the captain ask for one.

Kirk and the other were led into the center structure. Six other people, four men and two women, were sitting at a table and watched. Kirk wondered who all these people were and what they were even doing on the outpost to begin with.

Finally the three Enterprise officers were led into a room that had, instead of a door, an energy field much like the ones used in the Enterprise's brig holding cells. The field turned on the moment Kirk, Spock and McCoy were inside. Kirk went right to the opening; his face inches from the energized field.

"What is this all about," Kirk asked Gordon West in a pleading way. "You won't… get… away with this."

Gordon smiled back at Kirk.

"You'll notice," Gordon said, "that although I took your phasers; I did not take your communicators. They won't work here so; I have no need for them and neither do you."

Kirk took the taunting bait and withdrew his communicator from its place on his utility belt. He flipped open the device and spoke into it, turning away from Gordon as he did.

"Kirk to Enterprise," Kirk said, "Kirk to Enterprise, Enterprise come in," Kirk stated. He fidgeted with a few of the dials on the device and tried again, with no luck. Kirk looked over to Spock who had tried as well with his own communicator; Spock simply shook his head. It was as if the ship was…

Kirk darted his glance back to Gordon West; but this time there was anger in Kirk's eyes. "Where is my ship!?"

Gordon shook his head.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Captain Kirk," Gordon finally said after a moment. "You're ship and your crew aboard her…are gone," and then Gordon added one more word, and it stung like a knife in Kirk's gut; "forever."

The expression of Kirk's face became that of disbelief.

 **Dine or Die**

There was nothing Jim Kirk could do, and he didn't like it at all. There he was, with Spock and McCoy, held captive for reasons unknown. And was Gordon West telling truth; had the Enterprise been destroyed? Kirk went through all the possibilities but they just didn't add up. Kirk wanted to act, but at this point, there was nothing to act upon and that, more than anything, made the situation difficult for him.

As Kirk contemplated the situation, Spock sat at the table in the middle of the room and had opened up his communicator to ascertain if the device was malfunctioning. Gordon West was partially right, the device wasn't working but that didn't mean it was deactivated. The communicator had power; it just couldn't get a signal. Spock closed the communicator and looked over at Kirk.

"Captain," Spock said from where he sat, "the communicators are working. However, and for reasons I cannot determine, they cannot generate or receive a signal."

"Is that possible?" McCoy asked from where he sat across from Spock.

Spock arched his eyebrow.

"All things are possible, doctor," Spock reminded the McCoy, "Yet, I must point out, that even though the communicators are not generating signals now; that may not be the case permanently."

"So," McCoy said to Spock, "we're right back where we were before you started to play around with that thing."

"Negative Dr. McCoy," Spock stated flatly, "we now know that the communicators are mechanically sound."

"And that they're still not working," McCoy came back with. "As I said, back to where we started. Oh," McCoy added, "and why let us keep the communicators and not the Tricorders?"

"Perhaps they need them for some other purpose," Spock concluded.

Spock was about to continue when suddenly Kirk spoke.

"He said that the Enterprise was destroyed," Kirk said, going back to Gordon's simple statement from before. "What…did…he mean by that?" There was a slight tone of guilt to Kirk's voice.

"Jim," McCoy said to his friend, "you can't blame yourself. And for all we know, he might not be telling the truth."

"That is a logical assumption," Spock added.

Kirk snapped his fingers.

"We're just in the dark here," Kirk said, as he twirled around (the Shatner twirl) and stared at the entrance to the room, which was blocked by an energy field. "I…need…to…know what is happening." Kirk turned back to Spock. "Spock; you said that you went over the crew manifest of Outpost E10 before…we…arrived…. Are these people who they say they are?"

Spock put his hands together on the desk, in a steeple formation, and nodded his head.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "Gordon West, as well as his wife, and several others, were listed on the manifest."

"Alright then," Kirk said, as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Spock. "What…is…the function of this outpost?"

"Outpost E10 was established fifteen years ago," Spock explained. "However, after five years, Starfleet decided not to expand its use. A year ago, Gordon West applied for a civilian license and it was granted."

"The Federation doesn't go around giving people planets, Spock," McCoy interjected.

"On the contrary, Doctor," Spock countered, "the Federation and/or Star Fleet will grant licenses on a limited basis for scientific and other purposes deemed worthy."

"So what did Gordon West license this planet for?" McCoy asked.

"And… what about… the medical compound we were sent to get," Kirk interjected. "Why would it even be here?"

Spock nodded his head upon hearing Kirk's question.

"I have been contemplating that very question, Captain," Spock replied to Kirk. "I have come to the conclusion that it is quite possible that Mr. West is telling us the truth; the medical compound is not here and it never was."

"Spock," Kirk said, with a befuddled look on his face, "you were with us…on the Bridge…Bones was standing right next to my chair, when Uhura played… the message… from Admiral Richmond."

"That's right," McCoy added. "The Admiral said that the disease was spreading like wild fire on Aravia-IV."

"And so…on his direct orders," Kirk continued on, "we came here to get...the only known…and rare…antidote."

"Yes," Spock said after a moment, "those were the Admiral's orders."

There was a tone in Spock's voice that Kirk picked up on. Kirk stood up from his chair and walked over to the entrance of the door, then whirled around to face Spock and McCoy.

"Spock," Kirk said, his elbows to the side, his arms reaching out, "you are right; those…were…his orders. But what if he sent us here for another reason? What…if…the disease outbreak on Aravia-IV was just a ruse to get us here," Kirk asked.

"Do you know what you're saying, Jim?" McCoy asked. "You're saying that Admiral Richmond is part of this."

Suddenly the energy field at the entrance was deactivated. Two men with phasers came into view.

"Come with us," one of the men said. "If you try anything; we will kill you."

Kirk nodded slowly and then he, as well as Spock and McCoy, headed out of the room. Kirk looked about for any chance to spring an attack, but the phasers held him at bay. Moments later they were led into a large room with a very large dining table, which had an assortment of food set about it. Gordon West sat at the head of the table, with his wife, Melani, next to him. Parker Downs sat at the opposite side of the table.

"Please, Captain Kirk," Gordon West said sipping on a glass of wine. "Join us for dinner."

"No," Kirk simply said.

"Sit down and eat Captain," Gordon replied in a cool tone, "or this won't only be dinner; it will also be your last meal."

Kirk's face became stone cold with anger!

continued


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR TREK: THE LAST CONDOR**

 **Shell Game**

Jim Kirk poured a stream of red-wind into his glass and looked about the table and was quite impressed with the food items, including lobster and prime-rib. Gordon West, who was keen on using threats to get his way, was as gregarious a host as his over the top words. As Kirk looked about, the couple times his glance met Melanie's, Gordon's wife, Kirk saw more. Her glances were sexually charged. Kirk played his part and let his eyes meander down to her ample bosom. If she was playing him, he would play back; if it meant escape down the line.

"Only the finest," Gordon said, noticing the direction of Kirk's glance, as he sipped from his own glass. "Which I'm sure, as a Star Fleet Captain, you are well accustomed to."

"Sir," McCoy responded, before Kirk could, "I can assure you that the Enterprise's ship stores do not serve food this elaborate. I for one wouldn't allow it."

"Doctor McCoy is right," Kirk added. "Starships…by…design…are not pleasure ships. The men and women…all…of…us…sacrifice many luxuries when we join Star Fleet."

"Oh come now, Captain," Melani West said, with a coy look at Kirk, "Pomp and circumstance awaits you when you visit worlds along your way. And from what I heard from and acquaintance of yours, Carol…"

"You know Carol?" Kirk asked.

"Yes," Melani said. "She said that food wasn't the only attention you craved on shore leave," Melani added with a seductive smile.

Gordon chuckled.

"You must pardon my wife's forwardness," Gordon stated with a smile. "She was raised on a commune world where sexuality was more liberal than you might be accustomed to. In fact," Gordon added, "she has already expressed an interest with being sexually intimate with you." Gordon stared directly at Kirk; but his expression was cold. "If I were you, I would make sure her desire does not see reality."

Spock, ever aware of the awkward exchange, decided to flip the conversation as well.

"Mr. West," Spock said to Gordon, "according to the limited information we have on this outpost, you and your party came here to apply new techniques in terra forming. I am quite interested in that field of study and would welcome a conversation on it."

Gordon kept his eyes locked with Kirk's for a few seconds longer, then looked over to Spock.

"Come now mister Spock," Gordon said dismissively, "I am sure, by now, you have concluded that isn't why we're here. I mean; three standard cookie-cutter buildings? Don't think of me as a fool, Vulcan."

Kirk decided to counter with a jab of his own.

"We know that… Admiral…Richmond…did not send us here for a medical compound. So why not drop the entire pretense…and," he looked at Melani, "all…the shell games."

Gordon nodded his head, and downed the last swig wine left in his glass.

"Straight and to the point," Gordon said back at Kirk. He then looked across the table at Parker Downs. "Parker, go ahead and explain to the good captain why we are here."

Kirk, Spock and McCoy all shifted their attention to Parker, who had remained silent from the very start.

"Perhaps you have heard of the Condor project?" Parker asked.

"Can't say that I have," McCoy said.

But Kirk had an entirely different response.

"I…seem to remember…something about that project," Kirk said, shifting his glance over to Spock.

"As do I," Spock said. "If memory serves, it was a failed attempt to create a new class of photon-torpedoes which, if I'm correct, would have an effective range of approximately 500 light years."

"That is correct," Parker said back to Spock. Then Parker shifted his glance to Kirk. "Do you know who headed that project?"

All eyes were on Kirk.

"Yes I do," Kirk finally said. "That man was… my grandfather; Lawrence Kirk."

"His ideas," Parker said, with respect in his voice, "were beyond his time."

The atmosphere became tense because Kirk, Spock and McCoy realized that it was all too much of a coincidence that they too were now on that planet.

"Project Condor," Gordon said in a grandiose way. "Had your grandfather succeeded in his efforts, it could have had profound ramifications on the evolution of Star Fleet. With that kind of range in a weapon, Star Fleet could launch attacks without the loss of as many men or ships."

"That project," Parker immediately added, "was conducted right here on this planet."

"That fact," Spock stated, "does not match with established norms. Project Condor was conducted in a star system several hundred light years away from here; on the planet Corvius Prime."

"You were right, Kirk," Gordon swiftly said to the captain. "Admiral Richmond didn't send you here for a medical compound to save a dying planet. He sent you here because; I need you." And before Kirk could say anything, Gordon looked back to Spock. "And as for what you just said," Gordon added with a smile. "I believe, being the ever intelligent Vulcan that you are, you have come to most obvious conclusion."

Kirk and McCoy looked over to their Vulcan friend. Spock stated the obvious fact.

"Well Spock?" McCoy urged the Vulcan.

"We are not on Outpost E10, and we never were," Spock said. "We are on the planet Corvius Prime."

A look of surprise came over Kirk and McCoy….

(cue commercial)

 **RHIP**

Jim Kirk pivoted his glance back toward Gordon West.

"Very good, Vulcan," Gordon said, with a broad smile upon his face, and lifting up his glass of wine in mock honor of Spock. Gordon looked at Kirk. "It's a good thing you have him as a first officer, Kirk; he's a keeper."

Kirk shot a look of anger at Gordon.

"Look, Mr. West," Kirk stated in a dry tone, "I have no…idea what this…is…all about. Diverting a starship for…at best…dubious intentions is no…laughing…matter."

"I am not laughing Kirk," Gordon said, finishing his wine and placing the wineglass back down on the table. "Please, let us all eat our meals without further," he looked at his wife, "diversion."

Everyone at the table ate quietly. Finally, with the meal completed, and the wine finished, Gordon spoke.

"Please," Gordon looked to the two guards. "Return them to their holding room until further notice."

The two guards aimed their phasers at Kirk, Spock and McCoy and escorted them back to the holding room. Upon entering the room, the Enterprise landing party was once again kept at bay by the energy barrier at the opening to the room.

Later...Kirk, Spock and McCoy sat at the table in the center of the room once again, just as before.

"Let me get this straight," McCoy said, after a moment. "Admiral Richmond's story about an epidemic on Aravia-IV was just that; a story. His real intent was to divert us to Outpost D10 which, in all actuality, is Corvius Prime."

Kirk stood up from his chair and approached the energy barrier, and then whirled around slowly to face his friends, holding his right arm close to his side, but extending it with his index finger extended as well.

"Corvius…Prime," Kirk repeated."Which…so…happens to be the very…world…my grandfather's research into long range….photon torpedoes was based."

Spock nodded his head as Kirk spoke.

"It would seem as if Mr. West has some need for you, Jim," Spock said.

"It is possible," McCoy interjected, "that Admiral Richmond believes this place to be Outpost D10 as much as we did and it is just dumb luck that Jim ended up here in the first place; where his grandfather was decades ago?" McCoy added.

Spock shook his head slowly.

"No doctor," Spock replied, the tips of his index fingers brought up in a steeple formation to the base of his bottom lip, "I do not believe so. The odds that the Admiral did not know, and that the Captain would in up on this of all worlds or Outposts due to chance are, and I admit this is an approximation, 58949883 to 1."

"Spock," Kirk said, as he came back over to the table and sat down, "this experiment my grandfather worked on; what happened… and why was it ended?"

"Lawrence Kirk," Spock began to explain, "was indeed tasked with creating a long range photon torpedo tube. In fact, although his work was deemed a failure, some of its residual technology was used to create a new class of transport pods which, even today, are used for top secret courier applications. His project eventually produced three tubes; two of which were test fired and were detonated seconds later due to guidance system error."

"What happened to the third?" McCoy asked?

"The whereabouts of the third tube has been a Star Fleet mystery for years," Spock told McCoy. "Jim's grandfather died when a transport vessel he was aboard was accidentally destroyed due to an engine malfunction. Upon Lawrence Kirk's death, the project's information was sealed and the effort to create such a long range weapon was abandoned as well. The whereabouts of the lost torpedo died with him."

"The… lost… Condor," Kirk stated, in a near whisper.

Kirk reached down and picked up a glass of water and drank from it.

"The lost what?" McCoy asked his friend.

"The lost…Condor," Kirk said back to McCoy, setting the glass back down and accentuating the word condor as he spoke, "an old Star Fleet myth, just as Spock said. I heard of it…from of all people…the grounds keeper at Star Fleet Academy…Boothby. No one has ever been… able to…ascertain…whatever happened to that third…photon…torpedo tube."

"And you think that is why the Admiral sent you here?" McCoy asked Kirk.

Suddenly a female voice came from the doorway.

"Captain Kirk…"

Kirk, Spock and McCoy looked to over to the doorway and saw the wife of Gordon West, Melani, standing there in a very revealing semi-sheer dress which seemed to defy the laws of gravity due to how it covered her bosom without any discernible straps.

"…would you mind coming with me?"

Kirk looked over at McCoy who rolled his eyes at yet the thought of another opportunity the Captain was about to get; to stroll around with a beautiful barely clad woman.

Kirk smiled a Melani and came over to the entrance.

"I'm…not sure…that would be prudent," Kirk said to her. "Your husband…made… it quite clear…that I wasn't supposed be with you."

"That is not what he said," Melani corrected Kirk, batting her eyes as she spoke. "He just doesn't want you and I engaging in sexual intercourse. I believe, being the two adults we are, we can control our urges."

Kirk looked over at McCoy and Spock, who hid any expressions on their faces, and then he headed for the entrance. Melani let Kirk out, and then the Kirk and Melani walked out of view. McCoy shook his head, and looked over at Spock, who looked in turn, looked down at the communicators.

"Why is it," McCoy said to Spock, "Jim always gets to leave and have all the fun, while I get left here…" McCoy shook his head, "with you."

Spock looked up at McCoy.

"That was the exact question I was pondering myself," Spock said, in a wry tone. "R.H.I.P, doctor," Spock said, as he went back to studying the communicators, "R.H.I.P." he repeated.

Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**STAR TREK: THE LAST CONDOR**

" **Elsewhere…"**

 **The U.S.S. Enterprise in high orbit of Outpost D10**

Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott stood next to Ensign Chekov, who was manning the science station. Chekov was peering down through the viewer, looking for any clues as to the whereabouts of Captain Kirk and the others. It had been seven hour since Kirk, Spock and McCoy had vanished. And, following standard procedure, no one else had been sent down. Scotty had done several checks on the Transporter, but could not rule out malfunction just yet.

Another mystery was that all communications with the post had been lost as well. And upon further scans, no activity could be detected. Scotty wasn't about to send anyone down to the planet until all risk had been eliminated. And then, in the past twenty-minutes, another random event was compounding the situation.

Suddenly, Uhura spoke from where she sat at her communication's post.

"Mr. Scott," Uhura said, "the distress signal from that cargo vessel is repeating. They claim the fire is out of control in their engineering room, and they need emergency assistance."

Scotty looked over at Uhura, and then back to Chekov, who stood back up and had a look of disappointment on his face. Whatever Chekov could or couldn't see; it wasn't good.

"Let me guess lad," Scotty said to the young officer, "no sign of the captain."

Chekov nodded in agreement of Scotty's dire conclusion.

"If the kept'en is down there," Chekov stated, "then his life signs are being masked be somth'in our sensors cannot penetrate. I just don't understand it sir."

"And ya' scanned for Vulcan life signs as well?" Scotty came back with.

Chekov again nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes sir," Chekov said. "According to our readings, there is nothing alive down there; nothing at all."

Scotty headed back down to the command chair in the center of the bridge; Kirk's command chair. Sulu pivoted his chair back and looked at Scotty. It was clear that the entire Bridge crew was concerned about their captain, as well as concerned for Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Why not launch a shuttle," Sulu suggested. "It could stay behind and search for the captain, while the Enterprise heads off to deal with the cargo ship's fire."

"Whatever we do," Uhura offered from her post, "we better hurry."

Scotty pointed at Sulu.

"Go lad," Scotty finally said, "Find theM Mr. Sulu, find them."

Chekov came down to the command chair as Sulu headed away from his post and disappeared behind the turbolift doors.

"Mr. Scott," Chekov said, "I would like to go with Lt. Sulu."

Scotty looked over at the young officer, and patted him on the back.

"I know you do, lad; so do I," Scotty said. "But I can't have the entire A-team down there looking for the cap'n when there are innocent civilians at risk on the cargo ship."

Scotty watched with sympathy as Chekov headed back to his post. Chekov was proving to be a great officer with great dedication in his belly, and Scotty liked that a lot.

Moments later, the _Galileo II_ streaked out from the Enterprise's shuttle bay and it was soon in high orbit of the Outpost D10. Sulu began scanning the planet as the Enterprise left orbit, on its way to save the burning cargo ship.

 **Target**

Jim Kirk found himself walking with Melani West, shadowed by two of Gordon's men armed with phasers, through an underground tunnel which as if he had his bearings correct, was leading to one of the other buildings that Kirk, Spock and McCoy had seen when they had first arrived on the planet. Kirk could only wonder why they were using a tunnel and not just walking outside to the other structure.

"I know what you're thinking," Melani said, "why are we using tunnels; right?"

"It had….crossed my mind," Kirk said.

"My husband is a very secretive man, Captain," Melani said. "He believes what he is doing is important, and he doesn't want any prying eyes casting judgment until he has completed his task."

Melani reached down and held Kirk's hand.

"What about…you," Kirk asked. "Do you believe…what he's doing…is important?"

"I believe in his passion," Melani said, with a coy smile. "I was just a simple pleasure girl; men paid me very handsomely for my services, until I met him and he took me away from that. So whether or not what he is doing is right or wrong, I really don't care. I just crave the passion." She clasped Kirk's hand tighter.

As they walked along, the path started to make its way up, which meant they were about to emerge inside the other structure. Up ahead, Kirk could see Gordon West and Parker Downs waiting up ahead.

"What exactly does your husband need with me?" Kirk asked Melani.

"I believe you're about to find out," Melani said with a smile.

"Ahh, Kirk," Gordon said as Kirk emerged from the tunnel. "I hope you enjoyed my wife's company while on your way over."

Kirk looked at Melani and bowed his head, and then he looked back at Gordon.

"It was pleasant enough," Kirk said, "but it doesn't change a thing. You told me that my ship…my crew…was destroyed. So drop the…friendship play because…it won't work."

"You took me too literally," Gordon said, "however, if I may be so bold, that result is still possible based on what you decide in the next few moments."

"I don't understand," Kirk said, as Gordon motioned Kirk to come with him.

Gordon and Captain Kirk walked ahead of Melani, Parker Downs and the two guards. Kirk looked ahead, at where they were going, and could see they were heading toward a passageway which was guarded by yet two other armed men.

"I think you know more than you're leading on, Kirk," Gordon said. "With that Vulcan friend of yours, I am quite sure he is not only a fine officer but a walking library of facts. He has no doubt told you more about Corvius Prime, Project Condor, and your grandfather's role."

"Yes he did," Kirk admitted. "The Project was eventually scrapped."

"But three of those torpedoes were created," Gordon interjected quickly, "and one of them was never found; until now."

Gordon and Kirk stepped through the passage, and sure enough, what appeared to be photon-torpedo case was elevated on an intricate platform, aimed at building's ceiling.

"Where did you find it?" Kirk asked.

"Right here where it was left," Gordon said with a laugh. "Project Condor's handlers were so concerned about the work they had done that, with help from the highest echelons of Star Fleet of the time, the official star charts were altered and, over time, the exact location of this world's location and designation was simply forgotten. We simply found the torpedo in the tunnel you just walked through to get here."

"If…as you say…the star charts were altered; how did you find this place?" Kirk asked.

"Good question," Gordon said to Kirk. "Outpost D10, the fake designation of this world, hasn't been totally forgotten. Over the past sixty-eight years, since your father was here running the project, there have been those who have been tasked with guarding the work."

"Let me guess," Kirk said, "Admiral Richmond knew about this place…and…sent you here to secure the torpedo and destroy it; I commend you."

Kirk knew that his conclusion was nearly comical, due to all the secrecy.

"No," Gordon said, with a slight laugh, "but I can't blame you for trying."

Gordon motioned for Kirk to follow him up the scaffolding and soon they stood at a computer panel which was obviously in some sort of control of the torpedo, which was right before them.

"What are you trying to do," Kirk asked, as he looked at the torpedo, "launch it?"

"Yes," Gordon simply said. "It really was wonderful technology for its time; and why Star Fleet ever gave up on it is beyond me."

"What are you launching it at?" Kirk came back with.

Gordon activated a tactical screen. There was an area of space represented on the screen, and two vessels were depicted. One of them was motionless; the other was approaching it from a distance.

"This one," Gordon said, as he pointed at the motionless target, "is the target. This other one that is approaching it is," and then Gordon shifted his gaze to Kirk, "the U.S.S. Enterprise."

Kirk's look became very concerned indeed.

(Cue commercial…)


End file.
